Sly Copper 4
by strong man
Summary: Basically, Murray had quit his wrestling career to try to save his friend from Egypt but that's not the only thing that is getting in the way...he's also in love with him but Carmelita loves him too so who will he choose?


**This is my first chapter of Sly Cooper, this is also my third Love Triangle aside from Back In he Barnyard and Lovebirds**

**Pairing: **Sly/Murray, Sly/Carmelita

**Date: **April 5

**Rated: **M

Murray had just won another great wrestling match and was awarded a big trophy titled" Strongest person in the world

He thanked the man then walked to his dressing room but it was more like a house due to his size

He opened the door and went inside then placed his trophy on the table, he next went over to his mirror and took off his mask then opened the draw

He revealing a little love shrine to Sly, that's right...Murray had a very secret crush on his childhood friend and partner in crime

He finally made his decision, he was going to quit his wrestling title and look for Sly himself...after all people do crazy things when their in love

He got up, took his mask and his trophy then headed out the door only to see his manager standing in front of him who was a female

Cleoma:"I wanted to congratulate you on winning that trophy

Murray:" Thanks...Cleoma

She was about to kiss him but he gently pushed her away

Murray:" I'm gay

Cleoma:"I knew it" She said crossing her arms looking like she knew

Murray:" How?

Cleoma:"One of your friends, Bentley told me when I came to his house

Murray:" Then...you know why I need quit-

Cleoma:"To find your friend...Sly" She said finishing his sentence for him" Good luck finding your friend

With that, Cleoma turned her back and headed towards the bosses' office

As she walked on, she thought" He's going to be pretty mad once he finds out"

Murray closed the door slowly and walked back to the mirror, took the trophy and went out to his car which was the Copper van

It is still unknown that he stole that van from the guard or bought it

Anyway, he placed the trophy in the back seat then went in the front seat and started the vehicle

He drove all the way home leaving his wrestling match for good

Murray lived in a small neighborhood and his house was a lot like a mansion such as a full-backyard garden with different kinds of flowers and inside was a dining room, a flat screen T.V and a long staircase with leads to a long hallway that brings us to his room

Keep in mind that he also lives along but all that is about to change

He parked the van in the garage which was 4/3 wide and 4/6 tall due to its size and an extra space if Sly decides to move in with him

He got out of the Van, closed the door and locked then went inside

He took in the smell of being away for very long, he sighed in freshness

Murray:" Home sweet home" He said before heading to the couch and jumped on then turned on the T.V

He decided to watch one of his favorite porn movies titled "Gay furry sex", he grabbed the DVD and popped the disc in and hit play

He began the masturbating by slowly stroking his dick up and down while moaning and groaning

As times passed until at least it was time for him to go to him, he turned the T.V off, got off of the couch and yawned as he scratched his stomach but he had to have something to eat before going upstairs so he went to the refrigerator to made himself a sandwich then sat down in a chair and ate

When he was finished, he got up from the table and went upstairs down the hall and to his room

Murray's room had pictures of him wrestling, an HD T.V and him teaming up with Sly as the dynamic duo

He went to his bed and laid down then looked up at the ceiling while his arms were above his head and legs were crossed

The hippo then took out his heart-shaped necklace that he had kelt around his neck the whole time and it had a picture of him and his possible lover smiling back to back readying to fight

Note that Sly was completely unaware of the necklace since childhood

Anywho, he held the necklace to his chest

Murray:" Come back...Sly...we need you...I need you" He said through his tear

With that he went to sleep on his side dreaming of him and Sly together under the moon, watching and hand in hand

Meanwhile in Ancient Egypt (Which is full of sand), he wondered the deserts while using shirt as a torso (I don't know what it's called), his pants as a tie-on to his waist and his staff as a cane

He walked into a tomb and as he walked, he seemed to have stepped on a bobbie-trap which triggered the huge sharp blades that came down from the ceiling

He used his staff to his advantage and got a running start then ran through them while doing tricks such as front flips, ducking, running up the side of the wall and back flips without getting a single scratch on him

Sly walked on going deeper into the tomb, the next step was hot boiling lava and for that he would have to lift up his tail and his shirt then he was ready to cross but floating to the top were rocks for him to jump on

He took a deep breath before crossing, as he took his first step it felt hot

He thought of a plan involving skipping so he skipped over the rocks and lava

For his next step it the flaming flames and to do this, he'll have to dodge all the way to the end and that just what he did

He saw light at the end of the tomb but a giant bolder came down and rolled along the path

He quickly made a run for it but barely made it out into the sand again

He laid on his back panting hard at his success then looked forward and saw Carmelita in a bikini or as he thought

**I much as I do love Murray wrestling...I just had to let it go...I'm sorry but he had to help his friend and did I mention that he had a secret crush on the raccoon since childhood...oh...if you didn't know, there are some Murray/Sly fans out there so I'll think I'm join them**


End file.
